The Promise
by lolly4eva
Summary: ...it's been 65 years...and soon,they'll meet again... a little bit sad LOLIVER!


**Author's POV--**

**It was a hot summer day.The surroundings were very quiet and the place was peaceful.Only the wave hitting the rock and the seabirds singing was the sounds could hear.The sun was almost set and the ocean was full of sadness.The orange sun reflect the blue clear ocean and made it burning orange-purple one.Near the ocean,was a huge house.And there was an old man sitting on a rocking chair near the window.Beside him was a very weird yet beautiful lilly.It was in the glassbox on the cabinet.Why wierd you ask?Well it was a color sky-blue lilly with the gold lilly-pad.Wierd.The old man seems so weak.The wind blew and it made the curtain dance.The room was full of sadness not only because of the orange sunset lightening it but also because even how huge the house was,there are nobody in it except for the old man.**

**"I've waited for this time to come...and now here it is...I missed you Lilly...but I know tomorrow...I'll be with you again."**

**The old man said while staring at the lilly in the clear box recalling the events when he was younger...**

**...**_65 years ago_

_**Oliver's POV--**_

_**Lilly.I was walking in the park near my house and spotted the lilly on the small pond.It was beautiful.And the first thing poped out in my mind was...Lilly,my bestfriend since pre-school.It've been 9 years since I last saw her.F-cking 9 years!It was hell,I swear.I moved to New York from Malibu for collage and also because of my dad's job.And the last words I heard from her was,"I love you.But good-bye".I was shocked yet happy.But I didn't had the strengh to tell her how much I love her too.We hadn't talk for 9 years because I was scared.But I missed her so much.So I decided.I would tell her when I get older and a better person.And here I am.25 years old,old enough.A lawyer,better enough.But it was too late.Yesterday,I got letter from Miley,my other bestfriend.And my world crumbled when I read the last sentence.**_

_**:by the way,Lilly's married!Since when you ask?Well,2 years ago.:**_

_**She's married.2 years ago...?So here I am,walking in the park thingking what I've missed because of this stupid weakness of mine!Wait,maybe I still have the chance.Maybe if I come home to Malibu and tell her I love her too,things will be different.But no.I won't do that.I don't want to ruin Lilly's life.So I guess,I will just go home there and greet her and find my true love.**_

_**-Malibu California-**_

_**Here I am.In the place where I grew.The place where I met,be friends,and fell in-love with Lilly.I'm standing on the sand feeling the cold water hitting my foot and the wind touching my skin.Maybe I'll go meet Miley before meet Lilly.I thought and started walking.But I stopped when I heard a sob coming from nowhere.And for some reason,my foot brought me to the sound.And when I arrived the sorce of the sob,I saw a girl sitting on the rock.She has a long curly blonde hair.It was messy yet still silky.I walked towards her and saw some bruise on her arms and legs.And when I got to see her side face,I saw a blood coming from her lips and forhead.She has many old bruises too.And I got shocked when I saw her eyes.It was sky-blue just like...Lilly's..?**_

_**"Li..Lilly?"**_

_**I asked while walking slowly towards the girl.And the girl turned around with her eyes full of tears and her face full of blood.**_

_**"who are you?How do you know my name?"**_

_**She asked while whiping her tears.And..she seems so scared.To me,to the world,to the everything.**_

_**"I..I'm Oliver.Remember?"**_

_**I asked half whispered and her eyes grew wider.So it really is Lilly.But...what happened to her?**_

_**"O..Oliver?"**_

_**She asked with her shaky voice and then the tears started to fell non-stop again.I came up to her and hugged her as tight as I could without killing her.And in my surprise,she hugged me back tighly.And I can fell she's shaking.In fearness.She cried loudly in my shoulder and I let her without a word.After a while,she calmed down and we broke apart.Now,we're watching the sunset far away from eachother sitting on the sand hugging our knees.**_

_**"why are you here?"**_

_**She asked without looking at me and neither do I.I hooked the soft and hot sand on my hand and watched it fall.**_

_**"I..I just missed y...Malibu.Everyone here.Miley,Mr.Stwetwart,Jackson and...you..."**_

_**I said staring at the sunset.I can sight she nodded for responce and after that,we kept silence again.And it was awckward so I broke it up and asked her the reason of the events a few moments ago.**_

_**"so...why..why were you..crying..?And..full of..bruises?"**_

_**I asked uneasily knowing it's a little personal.She didn't answered me for a moment but she finally opened her mouth.**_

_**"I...I got married with...Lucas..."**_

_**She said.**_

_**"yeah.I heard..from Miles"**_

_**I said.**_

_**"bu..but..I don't..I don't love him.."**_

_**Her voice started to shake again.I was shocked.She doesn't love him?Then why did she marry him?**_

_**"then..why?"**_

_**"He forced me...he told me he would kill my parents if I didn't marry him.I had no choise..."**_

_**She said and my anger started to grew.But I hold on because I knew it wasn't the right time to full out of my anger.**_

_**"did..did he do that..to you?"**_

_**I asked.**_

_**"yeah...he..he told me I'm a horrible wife..."**_

_**She said with a chuckle but still,crying.**_

_**"and he's a terrible Husband"**_

_**I said clentching my teeth.**_

_**"I..I hate him Oliver..I curse him!He ruined my life!He's giving me an unheal wound"**_

_**She finally looked at me and I can see the anger,sadness and pain through her eyes.I move closer to her and let her head rest on my chest while I'm hugging her from behind.**_

_**"then leave him.Divorce with him Lilly"**_

_**I said hoping she would do so.**_

_**"If only I can...then I already did Oliver...But he would kill my parents...besides,I don't have anyone to be with.."**_

_**She said.My lips brushed her ears as I whispered to her,**_

_**"You have me Lilly..I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you from him.But now I'm back.Noone can hurt you again.."**_

_**I heard her sob softly.**_

_**"but you will leave me again right?"**_

_**I shook my head.There's no way I'm leaving her specially now that she needs shelter.**_

_**"no Lils I will never ever leave you again.Because you know why?..because I love you"**_

_**I whispered and she gasped.**_

_**"yo..you do?"**_

_**"ah-huh.And always will"**_

_**I whispered while slowly kissing her back head.And that night,we spend time together like we always did when we had movie night when we were younger.**_

_**...**_

_**Our love grew bigger and bigger each day.Lilly's still with Lucas and secretly with me at the same time.But I know,she loves only me.Everynight,she'll come to me with bloody body and teary eyes.I still not giving that asswhole a revenge because Lilly won't let me. But I swear,one of this days,I will.He'll regret living this earth.And tonight,like always,Lilly came to me with new bruises and still hot tears.We were laying on my bed,her head on my chest and my arms around her shoulder.**_

_**"Lilly,pls leave Lucas...he's not worth you...don't be scared..."**_

_**I said staring at the ceiling.**_

_**"I thought of that too...maybe I can just move my parents away from here.Away from Lucas so he will not be able to kill them if ever I leave him.."**_

_**She said.And then I suddenly got up and sat on the bed.**_

_**"that's a great idea!We could move your parents to New York where my family are.Lucas didn't know where my family are so they are safe there!"**_

_**I said with a big smile on my face.Lilly got up and sat next to me while giggling.**_

_**"ok..so,deal?"**_

_**"deal"**_

_**"I love you Oliver"**_

_**"I love you too Lilly.More than you could ever know"**_

_**I said then lean in to kiss her.And that night,we both lost our virginity.Unbelievable but,it's true,that was our first time.**_

_**...**_

_**A few weeks later after that night,Lilly came to me at night.At first,I thought that asswhole hurt him again.But to my surprise,she wasn't crying nor having a new bruise.Instead,she was smiling and I can't help but smile too.**_

_**"you look so happy tonight Lils.Something good happened?Oh,is that asswhole died?"**_

_**I teased and she giggled while rolling her eyes.Oh,how pretty she is everytime she do that.**_

_**"no.But I have a good news to you!"**_

_**"gooder than "Lucas died" news?"**_

_**"haha.Funny.And yes,gooder than that."**_

_**She said while walking towards my bed and sit next to me.**_

_**"well,shoot!"**_

_**"ok..uuhmmm,drum roll pls"**_

_**She said,I rolled my eyes but did the drum roll anyways.**_

_**"ok,well...me..and you..we're having a baby"**_

_**She said and I doubt my ears.Did I heard it right?Or am I dreaming?Oh,pls don't wake me up if I am.**_

_**"uhm,Ollie?earth to Ollie?OLIVER OSCAR OKEN!"**_

_**And I finally snap the thought and recover from shocked.I stood up,carry Lilly and spun her around with a very big smile on my face.**_

_**"aaahhh,Oliver put me down!"**_

_**Lilly said while laughing.I put her down and kissed her on the lips before hugging her.**_

_**"I'm so happy Lilly.We can have a baby.Our baby."**_

_**"So do I Oliver.But...what about Lucas..?"**_

_**"what about him?You'll soon leave him right?After your parents finished moving?"**_

_**And then she smiled again.**_

_**"your right."**_

_**That night,we lay on the bed talking on what the future might be.Everything we could imagine were all possitive.**_

_**"hey,Ollie can you promise me something?"**_

_**She asked.**_

_**"anything Lils"**_

_**"promise me that,if we got married,we'll built a house here near in the ocean."**_

_**"Promise"**_

_**"and one more thing...If ever I am in the edge of life and death,you'll bring me to the ocean so I can rest peacefully in the ocean.Our home."**_

_**"don't say that Lils...you're too young to think of such things..."**_

_**"promise me Oliver please?"**_

_**"...promise..."**_

_**At the moment,we thought everything will be fine after Lilly's parents move.And we were full of hope and light.**_

_**...**_

_**But we were wrong.After Lilly's parents moved which was a week after Lilly told me she's pregnant with my baby,Lucas found out that Lilly and I have an affair and he became angry.He brought Lilly away from me.Away from all of us.And since then,I haven't saw her.It's been almost 9 months so our baby is soon to be born.I want to be there for her.I tried my best to find her but I always failed.**_

_**"Lilly..where are you now...?"**_

_**I asked while watching the sunset.**_

_**...**_

_**"hey,you're Oliver Oken right?"**_

_**Another painful day without Lilly,I was walking down the beach when a girl with blond hair talked to me.**_

_**"yeah.How'd you know me?"**_

_**"well...Lilly told me everything about you..."**_

_**Lilly?  
**_

_**"you know her!?Do you know where she is!?Can you bring me to her pls!"**_

_**I bugged the girl of my question.She taken aback but walk closely again when I calmed down.**_

_**"well,yes I know her and I know where she is.Also,I can bring you to her and pls,help her from my brother"**_

_**She said.So,she's Lucas's sister.**_

_**"Lucas really need some medicine.He's crazy.You know,he's always hurting Lilly even she's pregnant.And today's her due to deliver the baby.So I thought,you might want to be there for her"**_

_**She said.She's an angel from heaven above.**_

_**"pls take me to her!"**_

_**"ok.We can arrive there in time because it's not too far from here.Now,let's go!"**_

_**She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her car and drove off.After almost 45 minutes,we arrived a huge mansion.**_

_**"why are we here?"**_

_**I asked.**_

_**"this is the place where Lilly is."**_

_**"isn't she suppose to be in the hospital?"**_

_**"well,my brother didn't allow her to go to the hospital.You know,crazy"**_

_**She said.Before we step in the house,we heard a loud sound from the inside along with it,a loud scream of a girl and a yell of a man.We looked at eachother before rushing into the house.**_

_**...**_

_**"YOU STUPID WHORE!!THIS IS NOT MY CHILD!!"**_

_**At the moment we enter the house,we saw a baby on the maid's arm,Lilly whose wearing a white silky dress on the floor still bleeding and tired from delivering the baby.And she also has many bruises on face and she was crying.Lucas were standing on his knees while pointing Lilly while yelling her that words.I rushed to Lucas,grabbed him on the neck and punched him as hard as I could.**_

_**"O..liver.."**_

_**Lilly whispered in a very weak voice before closing her eyes.I could hear the baby's crying really loud but I don't care at the moment.I punched Lucas again and again till he's face was full of blood and he's not able to stand up.I was crying of anger and sadness for my Lilly.After Lucas were down,I rushed to Lilly,carry her head and put it on my lap.**_

_**"Lilly.Lilly pls wake up"**_

_**I said crying.After a while,Lilly opened her eyes and looked at me.She's weak and lifeless.But still,beautiful.**_

_**"Lilly hold on pls..."**_

_**I said while touching her cheeck with my bloody hand.Lilly did her best to put her hand on my hand which was on her cheecks.She smiled and touched my face too.**_

_**"I..I'm already tired Oliver...Pls,take me...home..."**_

_**She said with a very very weak voice and I nodded.I carried her on my arms and walked towards Liane,Lucas's sister whose now carrying the baby.**_

_**"I'll drive you"**_

_**She said then we drove.She dropped us to the Rico's and went to my apartment knowing Lilly and I need to be alone.**_

_**...**_

_**I layed Lilly on the sand but still her head on my lap.**_

_**"Lilly,hold on.You are a strong girl right?"**_

_**"maybe I was...but I'm tired to be strong Oliver...I..I'm sorry I need to leave you now..."**_

_**She said.We both now are crying.**_

_**"don't say that Lilly pls.You won't leave me now.We will be together.With our baby.We'll built a new family right?Lilly pls"**_

_**I am now crying like a baby but I don't care.I felt Lilly's warm hand touched my cheecks and I looked at her.She was wearing a smile.**_

_**"Even I'm far away,I'll still be near.Just remember,I'm always right by your side.Pls take care of our baby...love her...tell her that I love him very much and that,I am sorry to leave him...I love Oliver..always have,always will..."**_

_**"I..I love you too Lilly..."**_

_**She smiled one more time and so did I.Seing her smiling makes me think that,she's happy.She wants to rest now.And I'll be selfish if I tell her to be strong again.Because I know,she've been strong and suffered enough.**_

_**"Don't forget to love again...and..I'll wait for you there...forever..."**_

_**She said her last words before finally closing her eyes and stopped her breathing.She died with a smile.So I will let her go with one.I kissed her on the lips for the last time and went away.**_

_**...**_

_**It's been a week since that painful day.Everyday I'd go to the same place,same time where she had died with ,our baby girl.I named her Lillian Rose.Named after her mom.But I often call her princess because she's my princess.She has my chocolate brown eyes and Lilly's blond hair.There's no way to deny,she's Lilly's and mine.**_

_**One day,I was walking down the beach with Lilly in my arms.It was sunset and there's noone in the beach.**_

_**"look the sunset princess.It's beautiful.You know mommy luvs sunset.She's as pretty as you.And she really loved you..."**_

_**I said to her even she couldn't understand me.And after a few walk,I spotted something on the water,sailing.I walked to it and saw a very wierd lilly flower.Its flower was sky blue and the pad was gold.And it hit me.Here is exactly where Lilly..died...The flower was Lilly.I know it was.It pictured Lilly's sky-blue eyes and golden hair.I smiled and scoop the Lilly on my hand.I brought it home and put on the clear box.It was a wonder of love.And everytime I'm looking at the flower,I could see Lilly.**_

_...Current_

**Oliver's POV--**

**I smiled after recalling the time and knowing that I will meet her soon.I carry the clear box where lilly were and put it on my lap.**

**"Lilly,here I come..."**

**Author's POV--**

**He said before closing his eyes for the long everlasting sleep.After a while,the door opened with a voice came.**

**"We're home dad!"**

**The footsteps became closer and closer towards the old man's room and the door finally opened and the two old ladies came in.They both had blond hair.The younger one had a chocolate brown eyes.They saw the old man on the rocking chair closed eyes and smiling.**

**"dad,dad we're home...**_**"**_

_**The younger one shook her father thinking he's just sleep.But he didn't responce nor even move.And they knew.He's dead.**_

_**"daddy...mother,why is father not moving!?"**_

_**She asked her step mom even she know what the answer is.The lady in her 80's kneel down and stroke the other's back.**_

_**"he's dead Lilly...but we shouldn't cry...because he died with a smile.So we need to let him go with a smile too.And we both know,he's happy now...now that he's finally with Lilly,your mom..."**_

_**Lilly stared at Liane and saw her smiling even her eyes were teary.She whiped her tears and smiled.**_

_**"you're right mommy Liane...when mommy died,daddy let her go with a smile..so we need to do the same to him..."**_

_**She looked back at her father and smiled.**_

_**"I love you daddy.And I'm happy for you.Say hello to mommy...and don't worry,I'll be happy with mommy Liane...See you again..."**_

_**She said before hugging her dad and Liane join her.**_

_**...**_

_Oliver's POV--_

_I was walking the long long path reaching for the light in front of me.And after I enter the light gate,I felt my body became stronger just like when I was younger.My wrinkled skin became normal again and my white hair became shaggy brown again.I was young._

_"hey Ollie."_

_I heard a voice.A very fammilliar voice.I turned around to see the one and only,Lillian Rose Trsucott.The girl I'm longing for.She's as young as I do and wearing a beautiful white long soft dress.She was reaching for my hand so I gave it to her._

_"I missed you Ollie"_

_She said and we both hugged eachother just like the old times.She took the hug and held my hand.I let go of her grip and put my arms around her shoulder._

_"What took you so long?"_

_She asked me while we were walking towards the other light._

_"oh,well..."_

_"just kidding"_

_She giggled so did I._

_"by the way,thanks for keeping your promises"_

_Author's POV--_

_Lilly's voice rang around the place and faded away along with the two of them.Soon they enter the last light,they knew.They knew that no matter what happen,they will never be apart ever again._

_-the end-_

**how was that guys!?..like it?hate it?maybe?...well,review and let me know!!**

**i know that was suck and sad...**

**by the way,thanks for reading:)))**

**luv y'all!**


End file.
